Francisco Trapote
Francisco comes from a family of a vampire witch and her vampire husband. He is the 4th of their 9 children. His mother, Khalida Brandon Ozera was a famous witch whom was turned by the vampire Charles Leclerq Greywolf Trapote. He had fallen in love with her beauty and when he was just turning 2327 years, he turned his beloved witch into a vampire. Khalida was only 24 but that didn't stop her from marrying such an old but handsome man. They soon had their first child,then the next and so on. Gerard, Niall, Nymph, Peter, Francisco, James, Celia, Carl and Miranda were the names of their children. They all grew up as strong vampires, especially the fourth - Francisco. He was very strong and tall, even as a young child, and showed many talents which impressed his parents and siblings. Francisco was living well with his brothers and sisters until one day he realised he could be the strongest one of their family,and could easily reach his goal just by killing his siblings and taking their power. As a part wizard, he had some magical abilities and could easily influence his family. One day,as Khalida and Charles were out of the country, Francisco finally had the chance he was waiting for. Their whole house turned into a bloodbath after Francisco had killed and eaten his relatives. He took their magical power and was now almost as strong as their mother. However,his hunger for human flesh grew stronger and Francisco fled out of town. In his search for delicious humans and supernatural creatures, he met many dangers along the way. One of them was Elijah Smith's madhouse. Francisco was only about 350 years old when he was caught by the older vampire while eating young girls for dinner. Elijah locked him there and made sure the cannibal couldn't escape. However, Francisco didn't give in so easily. One night, he escaped from his cell and killed the manager of the madhouse with an awl. He,then, ran away from the madhouse. Few years later, he met again Elijah Smith. Elijah knew Francisco had escaped but had mercy on him, after seeing Francisco's potential. They weren't very close but not after long, the two became friends and often met. However, Khalida Trapote soon found him and was still utterly furious about her sons and daughters he had eaten. They had a big fight and the 6000-year-old vampire witch was killed by him,as well. Francisco loved his mother and ate her peacefully,knowing she would always be in his heart. Next was his father. Francisco and him met soon after. Charles had sensed his wife's death and started searching for his son. He nearly killed Francisco but his magic saved him. The cannibal ate his other parent, as well. Francisco never knew what real love looked like. He had found himself some whores to be his wives but he only used them for sex, or to make him company along the road. They weren't close or anything,he never opened up to them. Until one day,when he was 800 years old, he met Nina Dobrev. She was walking around with her maids and didn't even see him. Nonetheless, Nina was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Francisco immediately wanted her to be his wife. He wanted her to be only his. Unfortunately, someone else also wanted her. Francisco met Ian Somerhalder that same day. They talked for a while and Ian confessed that he was after the beautiful woman Francisco had seen just a few moments ago. He had foreseen their meeting and knew they would become great friends. The older vampire let Ian have the girl but never stopped loving Nina in secret. He took care of her when Ian was busy or had some other woman to keep him interested. Somerhalder took Francisco to live with him and Nina,and later with Alex,too. Francisco and the young wife of Ian became friends over time and liked each other very much, especially when they made fun of Ian behind his back. He was the coach in their house. He always made everyone do something just to be active and burn calories. Francisco was quite obsessed with it all, as he had trained for a hundred years and wanted the people around him to be fit and strong just like him. He tortured Ryan, Shane, John and Herbert all the time with fitness instructions, and always yelled when someone was not pushing himself hard enough and didn't have enough motivation to get through the routines. When Ariana Grande came to their house in CWS, Francisco knew he had to have her. She was too small and selfish to let her go. He fantasized about doing nasty and perverted things with Ariana. That soon happened because the fairy also wanted him. Unfortunately for her, Francisco didn't like or love her, he wanted to possess her and soon ate her, just so that she would be quiet and only his. Even though he shared some of her meat with the others in the house. In time, he found himself many enemies in the city. Liam Monteith was one of them. He and his werewolf pack splashed a boiling caldron full of molten bronze over the vampire and Francisco was almost dead until he regained his strength and broke his bronze shell. He tried taking vengeance on them but stopped himself,as Ian was still missing and had no clues on where to look for him. Francisco spent more time with Nina that way but he wasn't satisfied because Ian was still one of his best friends and couldn't take Nina from him. When the family was reunited, thanks to Ben for taking Ian out from Narnia, they all lived peacefully until Ian disappeared again. However,he was brought back to them and everything was all right. Afterwards, Francisco was with Ariana again after he resurrected her for Aria Scissorhands's birthday. However, not after long Alex found pictures of Ariana with another man. Francisco felt betrayed by the little fairy and decided to punish her. He did very nasty things to her and cursed her so that she wouldn't be able to die. Francisco made her suffer every time he saw her and just used her as his own puppet. One night, he decided to joke around with the twins and Alex. He put a balloon with a drawn creepy face on in on one of Alex's pillows which startled her and made her hide under the bed. Franco didn't admit at first but it was clear he was responsible for the scary ballon. After that he took it and placed it between Panic and Natalie. Panic woke up with screams after touching the 'head' and hid into the bathroom while Natalie was crying on the floor. Francisco came to see what was happening and told the sisters everything was okay but they ran away from the scary head and hid into another house. When they came back, they named him Spas because he saved them. They continued calling Francisco 'the boss Spas' until the Halliwell witches decided to kill him. And so he died, again, his bodyparts buried all around the world by the wicked witches. And so everyone thought that the couch was gone for good. But then, one year later, on the exact hour, Francisco came back to life and decided to kill the witches. However, since he had spent a year in Hell and had foreseen that the witches are necessary to keep the balance in CWS. So he went to their house and with his super powerful magic he made them forget their hatred towards the vampires by showing them the beautiful future. They kind of made a deal to not kill each other for the greater good. He also promised to bring them a new witch since Billie and Peyton had left the city. When he came back home, Francisco revived Ian and Nina and the whole Somerhalder house was happy again. However, Dylan decided to move out and live with Aria in their own apartment, and Derec went to pursue a career in singing and acting. And since the house was so empty, the vampires decided to invite new roommates they could torture. , his partner in crime]]